Jealousy
by royalblaster1
Summary: An old flame stays in town and Willow questions where her loyalties lie
1. Chapter 1

Hey peeps! It's royalblaster1 again! My first fic was Bite of a Human (Thanks to all my readers!) and Sidetracked Mission.

My signature chapters are and always will be short, so...yeah. Read on! Btw, this is a fic where I was super dooper angry at Tara. So do not take offence, it is a 'phase' ;).

* * *

Willow smiled at Tara, who was busying herself looking through her draws in search of ingredients.

"Where are you, little essence of lavender?" she mumbled. Willow smiled and got up to help her look, drawing out her moves, just because she didn't want to get off the bed.

"Did you check the first draw?" She asked, now in a sitting position on the bed. Tara ran over to the desk that Willow and her often did their homework and opened the first draw.

"Ah ha!" Tara pulled a thread of lavender out that was attached to a liquid in a bottle. Willow smiled and patted the space next to her on the bed. Tara grinned goofily and sat down next to her.

"I love you." grinned Tara. Willow smiled.

"I love you too." But for some reason, the words felt wrong on her mouth.

* * *

"You coming to the Bronze t'night?" Asked Buffy.

"Hell yeah. I'm gonna party hard!" Yelled Willow, and punched the air. Tara came through the door.

"Aw. I don't wanna go to the Bronze. Too loud. Can you stay with me?" Tara made Bambi eyes and talked in a kind of sickening baby voice.

"No, Tara, I really wanna go to the Bronze. I'm going, ok?" Willow grabbed her coat and pulled Buffy out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"This music is really good!" Yelled Willow, sipping her cup of soda. Buffy smiled and looked at the band. Her smiled dropped.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I guess. Say, uh, Willow, I'm getting...kinda tired…so, do you wanna leave?" Asked Buffy, and faked a yawn.

"What? Oh, sure, can I just hear the end of this song?" She took another sip of soda and turned to face the band. The lead guitar was doing a solo, and Willow squinted to see his face. Her smile dropped also. "Right. Let's...uh...Ok, I'm getting some fresh air, ok, bye, I'll be right back." Willow walked out of the Bronze in a hurry and hugged her sides. Why did she feel this way? Great, he was back. So why was she running from him? Willow hugged her sides to keep out the cold and looked enviously at a girl with her boyfriend. She was laughing and the boy was carrying…

A guitar case.

Willow's shoulders sank. Oz had gotten himself a girlfriend. Wouldn't be too hard for him, she thought, then immediately took the thought back. Willow slumped against a wall. Where was her life now? She had just dumped her greatest boyfriend - ex boyfriend, she told herself - for Tara who wasn't exactly being the best girlfriend. It was her fault, and now he had a girlfriend and he SURELY wouldn't dump her for his old flame - wallflower Willow. What had she done? Did she have bad judgement? It was only now that her one true love was moving on that she felt she loved him?

Or was it lust? Teenage lust that couldn't be trusted? No, she told herself, she didn't just want him. She needed him to be there for her. He wasn't the type to squish her feminist approach to life, he didn't keep her for himself, be the stereotypical masculine guy that she relied on for happiness. She was his witch, and he was her werewolf. Well, not anymore, she thought bitterly, and went inside to escape the cold winds.


	3. Chapter 3

"Uh, hey will, do ya wanna go now?" Asked Buffy looking to see if Oz was around.

"It's ok, Buffy, he left. With another girl."

"Oh, well it's good that he's moving on, not like Angel or anything, or Angelus who was cling-" Buffy stopped when she saw Willow's face. "What's wrong?" Willow saw tears slightly blurring her vision.

"I still love him." She whispered hoarsely. "I still love him!" Willow ran out of the Bronze and crouched behind a wall, then burst into tears. Buffy sighed walked out of the Bronze as well, calling Willow's name. When she found her, Buffy sat down.

"What is it?" She asked calmly. Willow stared at her through tear-stained eyes.

"It's like the Xander affair. I somehow knew that it was wrong, but I kept on doing it. I broke the heart of my one and only true love because I was stupid and blind sighted and heartless. And Tara! How will I break it to her? Plus, Oz has a girlfriend! So he wouldn't do that to someone! And he probably hates me now anyway! And I'm gay so it's not allowed! And-" Buffy shushed at her.

"What do you want?"

"I just want him back."

"Then get him back."  
"Yeah, but, after what I did...I broke up with him, and so now that _I _want him back...do I deserve it?"

"Aw, Willow. Look, you and Oz's relationship has had it's tips and turns. You both had affairs, he was a werewolf, you were a dark witch, but you always made it through. You stood by his side every full moon. After his affair, he left you, it was to be expected that you would find other love. Now, you realize that the love...wasn't so lovey. So you get him back. Do what you have to. In fact, I think we have to go on a mission. A mission to get your boyfriend back."


	4. Chapter 4

"H-Hey...Oz." Willow stuttered. The music in the background was playing pretty loudly and she had to strain her ears to hear his response.

"Oh, hey. Whatcha doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question, but it's not like we need an excuse. This _is_ the Bronze." Willow grinned, triumphant. Buffy had given her a tutoring lesson on how to 'get back her ex', which included making him stutter or feel embarrassed. Embarrassment, she'd said, led to sudden bursts of accidental honesty; he might spill that he missed her or something. Unfortunately, Oz didn't flinch.

"Well, I figured you'd be out with Tara or something." Willow almost cried, he didn't seem pained when he spoke of her girlfriend, so he was probably over her.

"Well, can't I come with my girlfriend too? Because this is a public place where couples share lovey dovey stuff and I think that I should be allowed to take my girlfriend here just as you did last night and besides we aren't together anymore so I'm single, and…" She was babbling. _Great. Keep doing that and maybe you'll become an even greater social outcast then when you were at high school,_ Willow scolded herself.

"And…?"

"Um...nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nope."

"You weren't going to say anything?"

"Nope."

"Nothing?"

"No words at all."

"You were going to end the sentence at 'and'?"

"Uhh…"

"That doesn't sound like proper English for my...er...you, the...um...academic achiever slash corporate computer suit guy-er, girl." Willow hid a smile. He was stuttering.

"But you already have a girlfriend."

"No I don't."

"Yeah, you do."

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah huh."

"Uh...Wills. I think I would be a better judge of whether or not I have a girlfriend. And I don't. Why are you asking, anyway?" Willow rolled her eyes. What kind of a question was that? She'd just told her true love and Ex-boyfriend that she'd broken up with her girlfriend, and she'd just found out that he was single, so wouldn't it be common sense for them to get back together? She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing really sounded relevant. _Hey, you wanna get back together, then?_ Too obvious._ Do you wanna kiss me now?_ Too pushy. What could she say? She closed her mouth to think. Oz smirked.

"I thought my Willow would just burst out whatever was on her mind." Willow looked at him incredulously. HIS Willow?! That was all she needed.

"D...uh...You...wanna...you know...um...well, like getbacktogetherorsomething?" This speech was accompanied by multiple hand gestures. Oz looked at her.

"I'm good for that." Willow smiled, relieved.

"Good, because I thought that you had a girlfriend, and I was sooooo alarmed and depressed and, worried cause I've missed you SO bad like-" Oz cut her off by kissing her. Willow pulled away.

"What...oh, my god." Willow turned around to see the girl Oz had walked home that night. Willow froze. Did he have a girlfriend after all?

"Oh, um, hey Jeanie." He mumbled. Jeanie's eyes were wider than willow thought possible on a human being.

"Oh, god." She muttered and shook her head. "I can't believe that just happened."

Willow just stood there, looking at the girl. She had made a terrible mistake, was Oz really involved with someone?


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! It's the end of 'Jealousy' and I hope you all enjoyed it! No need for feedback or anything, just, yeah, I like to know that my story has been read, which it has, by you, and I don't know that but anyways. It has been read by at least someone.

* * *

"I knew it!" The girl cried. "Ok, that's it." Strangely, though, the girl put out her hand. "$20, please. In cash." Oz rolled his eyes and dug into his pockets to scavenge a $20 note. Willow put up her hand.

"Uh, needing an explanation here…?" She waved her hand around like a maniac, drawing the attention of several fellow Bronzers.

"Oh, you must be Willow! So glad I could meet you! I'm Jeanie, by the way. I played lead guitar for the Dingoes while Oz went away, so I'm playing base guitar, now and staying with the band. Oz talks about you constantly. I bet him $20 dollars that you guys would get back together and...well...look at that. Here we are. Well, I got my cash, so I'll see you guys later!" She walked off. Willow smiled shyly.

"You know, for a minute there I thought you had a girlfriend and I was getting worried and all that but I'm really...um...glad now." She grinned brightly. Oz chuckled a little.

"Have I ever told you that you have the sweetest smile I've ever seen?"


End file.
